L.O.S.E. vs Lair
The show begins with Voltar showing his evil bike the Abominator BMX Ultimate Evil Edition to the kids, but Doktor Frogg convinces Voltar that the kids are wanting to get their hands on his bike. Believing this, Voltar yells at the kids that none of them can touch it and blows them away using the Abominator BMX Ultimate Evil Edition's foghorn. That night, Voltar begins to have two nightmares about the kids touching his bike. Voltar becomes paranoid that the kids are after his bike and orders Docktor Frogg to keep it safe. So, Doktor Frogg begins to work in the garage overnight and in the morning shows Voltar and Red Menace the security system in the living room. The security system he made in the living room is supose to smash the person who sits on it to the ceiling by voice activation. Doktor Frogg also brings Voltar, Red Menace, and Doomageddon to the garage and shows him his new creation,LAIR-Y. Lair-y explains to them that he has state of the art security sensors and defensive equipment. Voltar tells Lair-y to make sure no one touches his bike ever. Lair-y agrees and switches to security system. Voltar is about to go get the bike, but Lair-y attacks him. Doktor Frogg tells LAIR-Y that it was only Voltar, but the security system tells him that Voltar's orders were quite specific he explains to him that when Voltar says that no one touches Abominator BMX Ultimate Evil Edition it means that the L.O.S.E. members can't touch it either, which Voltar denies it. LAIR-Y orders the league of super evil to leave, but Voltar tells him to make them which makes the security system to throw them out of their own house and locking them out. Voltar demands to LAIR-Y that they let them back in, but he won't listen to Voltar. The League of Super Evil tries to get back in the house, but all their plans fail. Voltar orders Red Menace to bust down the doors and promises to him that Red can ride the bike. Red charges at the doors but ends crashing into Steve's front door and then crashing into their house's front door. They begin to run to the garage, but LAIR-Y activates the level 1protocal. After the League of Super Evil successfully dodges the booby traps, they sucessfully made it back to the garage, but the security system is holding a refrigerator over the bike. LAIR-Y tells them that to make sure no one touches the Abominator BMX Ultimate Evil Edition bike, he has to destroy it. LAIR-Y begins the countdown, but Doomageddon begins to eat the central memory bank processors which makes the security system stupid and causing it to shut down for good. The refrigerator gets loose and crushes Voltar's bike, but Red Menace manages to lift the fridge off the bike. Voltar thinks that no one can steal his bike that is dismangled and tells Red to open the garage door. Voltar begins to ride his Abominator BMX Ultimate Evil Edition into the sunset. The show ends with Red Menace asking "Why don't we just use our bike lock." Category:Episodes